the nightmare and Mako's arms
by Mione-Potter-Mellark
Summary: Korra has a nightmare with Amon and Bolin Mako and her losing their bending. and by the end of it she finds herself in Mako's arms
1. The nightmare in Mako's arms

Korra woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily unable to quite comprehend what she just saw. Amon taking her bending away, she was nothing without her bending and she knew it. Mako and Bolin losing their bending also, leaving them unable to pro-bend and losing their home. Tenzin shaking his head disappointed, the world being destroyed because there is no more Avatar. "Korra?" a warm but controlled voice she recognized as Mako's called "Korra…are you okay?" she couldn't speak let alone ask why he was on air temple island in the middle of the night. She just shook her head slowly "what happened Korra? What were you dreaming about? I heard you screaming my and Bolin's names" he asked gently she managed to choke out "A-amon" but that was all. His amber eyes showed in the gloom sharpening his features and he nodded she put her hand on her arms and her knees up to her chest "h-he took my b-bending away." His eyes widened in shock "Kor-" she cut him off "He took your b-bending away and Bolin's t-too" He went and sat on the bed beside her "Korra, he's not gunna do that" tears streamed down her face making the confident strong image she always upheld melt away to show a 17 year-old girl, scared and weak. "I-If he does, Mako I'll lose everything, without my bending I'm nothing" he held her by her arms and the amber eyes bore into her crystal blue ones "listen Korra, your not just the avatar. You are Korra a sweet, nice, confident, strong, beautiful girl. Bending doesn't make who you are. Your personality does." Her eyes widened "I-thank you Mako" is all she could say but he didn't pay too much attention he was freaking out he just called her beautiful, he hoped she didn't noticed he let out a little bit too much "B-but I don't know what to do, I'm on my own here." He looked back at her "no your not, me and Bolin, we are here for you not matter what" Korra smiled "you're really good at cheering people up Mako" Mako thanked the sprirts it was dark so she couldn't see the blush creep up his cheeks her replied calmly "When our parent's died there were times were Bolin would just break down and I had to cheer him up" he heard Korra breathe "oh" he looked back at her "but, I want you to know we are here for you, always will be" what drove her to do it she didn't know but she leaned in and kissed him. Short, simple, sweet. She leaned back and smiled a blush running up her face. A rare smile formed on Mako's soft lips. Putting his arm around her they both fell into a slumber.

So what do you guys think? Next chapter is Tenzin walks in to wake up Korra and finds Mako there….can you say awkward? Although I need reviews!


	2. Tenzin's strange morning

As the sun's honey-colored light shined through Korra's bedroom door she continued sleeping her head on Mako's chest, Mako's arm around her waist. It was around 9 in the morning when Tenzin usually woke her up, Tenzin was a man of schedule and as he knocked on the door and there was no answer he opened the door to see Mako and Korra. His eyes widened in surprise "Korra…" he said trying to keep his voice level but Korra was a heavy sleeper, and apparently so was Mako.

5 minutes of calling her name Korra roused from her sleep groggily to realize the position Mako and herself had taken. She moved away quickly and Mako awoke and did the same they looked at Tenzin blushes painting their cheeks and embarrassment coloring their eyes "this-this isn't what it looks like" Mako stammered "ye-yeah Tenzin really…it's just a dream and-" Mako cut in "She wasn't feeling to okay and I came to uhm-" Korra finished for him "help me out a bit and yeah…" Korra gave a sheepish laugh and Mako rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Tenzin stepped back slowly "your relationship is none of my business as long as it doesn't set a bad role for my children to follow" he said and his face returned to his usual stern demeanor. 'I-I'm sorry Korra I made things awkward and-"he couldn't finish the sentence because his lips became intertwined with hers. He took in this moment even though it didn't last long. They broke apart "one final thank you for last night Mako.." Korra said blushing.

One of the white lotus helpers has a pot of morning tea brewed by her table seeing the arrangement she decided to bring to cups and not to wake the couple. Korra poured some into each cup and handed it to Mako. He nodded gratefully sipping it Korra groaned "it's too cold!" Mako smiled slightly 'let me" and he heated the tea in both cups. He herd Korra sigh with content after a sip "thanks Mako." She said, he didn't respond. She looked over at him 'hey Mako, are you okay?" he shook his head as if to wake himself up "yeah I'm fine still a bit tired is all" she smiled and he accidently put her hands on his. She attempted to pull away but Mako held her hand she decided to doubt this behavior later. "Korra do you think we could go to the park later?" she smiled "us and Bolin? Sure!" WHAT IN SPIRITS IS HE DOING he thought but his mouth still spoke "No, I was thinking maybe just you and me" he cursed himself for his stupidity, she's the avatar he's some stupid pro-bender she doesn't like him. But when she said "sure" his heart skipped a beat.

So little park montage I think? REVIEWS NEEDED


	3. The Park and Mako's Scarf

After the tea was finished Mako sprung up, green tea had the effect on him as caffeine has to others. "Let's get going" he said walking out the door but before he opened it Korra grabbed his finely toned and muscular arm. Why was she thinking about this? She shook herself out of it. "What Korra?" Mako asked she laughed slightly "yeah…your shirt is over there." She said pointing to his shirt on the ground, his eyes clouded with mortification and his face went as red as a beet she laughed "Wait so if I was shirtless and Tenzin walked in on us, did he think we were-I-I mean did he suspect that –Was that what he meant by 'relationship'?" Mako stammered.

Korra was laughing at Mako's reaction "so Mr. Cool Guy isn't so 'cool under fire' anymore huh?", she said Mako rounded on her "W-What if this gets out, Bolin will grill me for weeks, and we'll be a laughing stock!" Korra continued to laugh "what's so funny?" Mako asked irritated at the situation "you act like people actually listen to Tenzin half the time! Especially his stories" Mako looked away "so you mean, they won't believe him if-if he does tell anyone about this?" Korra laughed "not in the slightest" relief washed over him to show his usual cool guy appearance he had.

Putting his shirt on Korra realized she actually liked looking over his toned chest. What was she thinking? She scolded herself. "so lets head out!" Korra said in her usual ready to go tone and they headed out. Half way to the park a loud noise came and the pair looked around as to see what it was, moments later Korra realized it was her stomach she blushed "guess I'm a little hungry" she said quietly Mako smiled (*Insert gasp here*) "then we should go get something to eat." She nodded and they headed out to a little cart by the street ordering to orders of dumplings, and some noodles.

Eating to the last dumpling Korra pushed it to his side of the plate "you take it, not hungry anymore." No you should" Mako insisted. An old couple walked back behind them "aww how cute, how long have you love birds been dating?" they asked Korra's face went red and then she saw the equalist pins on their clothes she whispered to Mako to play along he nodded, he knew that there would be trouble if they knew who Korra and Mako were. "3 months" Korra blurted and grabbed Mako's hand she smiled, Mako noticed her hands were soft compared to his rough ones. "Well, hope it goes well you make a great couple" Mako was blushing rapidly his face resembled the red of the fire he bends "uhh, thank you sir." He said quietly as the couple walked away.

He sighed with relief and noticed Korra staring at his scarf he coughed uncomfortably "there a problem with my scarf?" her lips formed a breath taking smile. What was he thinking? He shook out of it "no, I was just wondering why you wear it everywhere?" his eyes widened, that was a personal reason he didn't like talking about it. "None of your business" Korra saw the look of severe loss in his eyes "please Mako, Please tell me" Sprirts she's impossible to say no to! He thought "Fine." He replied after a minute of thinking it over

OH SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? Long I know, but what's gunna happen? What's he gunna say? Is someone going to cockblock this moment? (*cough* Tenzin *cough*)


	4. Mako's past

"So are you going to tell me?" Korra asked.

"uhm, yeah sorry." Mako sputtered he didn't like thinking about it.

It was late at night my parents left Bolin at home because he was asleep and they didn't want to wake him. We went out to get some dumplings and as we were walking back my father suggested a short-cut through a dark alley. My mother being kind and protective refused but my dad being stubborn convinced her."

Mako continued his stomach churning at the thought.

"we walked through and a fire bender jumped from up high and attacked my father and my mother fought back of course but he directed lightning at them and they weren't….they weren't fast enough to re-direct it…the scarf flew of my dad as they went flying in the air. realizing what happened, I grabbed the last reminder of my parents and ran home"

A single tear ran down his sullen face and Korra was shocked.

"Mako..I- I didn't know.." she said

she hugged him and he silently cried into the crook of her neck. When he seemed all cried out she lifted his face to hers and smiled simply

"Mako, it's alright to show emotion you know." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek "no, not when you have Bolin to take care of" he said returning to his stern self.

She smiled a little bit "he can take care of himself I'm sure."

"maybe" he retorted unsure.

"you want to get some training done in…I feel like I need help with my fire bending techniques." Korra said changing the subject

"you don't need to be practicing that,you need to practice your water bending." Mako said

"I do not. I have been water bending my whole life…oh just come on!" Korra laughed seeing his unsure face.

"fine…" Mako said for him it was almost impossible to say no when thous beautiful eyes were looking into your…he needs to focus he thought.


End file.
